


In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet

by Fukurowl



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant Technically, Fluff, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, Tho nothing specific its just the backdrop, in the cabin, just short and sweet, spoiler warning for mag 160 to 162, these tags are a mess i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurowl/pseuds/Fukurowl
Summary: Martin forces Jon into a moment of rest before they attempt to safe the world (again)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 25





	In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to the newest ep (183) I had the distinct urge to give these two idiots a little peace. And what better place for that then in the middle of the apocolypse haha.   
> title stolen from Hamilton

Martin heard the quiet _*click*_ of the tape recorder and took that as his cue. Behind the door sat Jon looking like hell, fittingly enough. He insisted that he couldn’t sleep but that apparently didn’t mean the bags under his eyes would get any smaller. His hair was a dishevelled mess and he was leaning over the box of tapes fishing for the next one to torture himself with. 

Martin coughed. “I know you know I am here.” “Yes.” God, Jon’s voice sounded absolutely broken. A pang of pity spread through Martin. He needed to intervene. 

“This can’t be what you’re doing forever Jon.” He got no answer, so he closed the distance between the two of them. He kneeled next to the chair Jon was sitting on and waited for him to sit up straight again. Jon sighed as he did that. 

“Hello Martin.” A small smile spread over the archivist’s face as he looked into Martins face and suddenly a little bloom of hope was there. Just for them. Just for now. But it was there. “Hello Jon. You need a break.”

“I really don’t.” Martin shook his head. “Just because you can’t sleep doesn’t mean you don’t still need rest.” “I disagree. I Know that I don’t need to rest.” “Okay you also don't need to sit here and mope, you still do that.” 

There was a beat of silence as the two stares at each other. And another. “Martin I am fine.” “You don’t look fine.” “Martin.” “Jon.” Jon sighed. “What can I do Martin? How could I rest when I See everything?” Martin carefully laid his hands on Jon’s shoulders. “You can do something other than burying yourself in these old tapes. Jonah just wants to gloat and you know that.” More silence. “You could spend some time with me.” 

Jon looks to the side. Anywhere but Martins face. Its hard because looking away from Martin makes the outside world so much louder. Much less blurry. “I am sorry Martin.” Jon’s finger fiddle with the recorder. He is just waiting for Martin to leave again. Instead he feels Martins hands wander from his shoulders to his sides.   
“No Jon, you won’t get away this easily this time.” “What-“ and Jon has to swallow a surprised squeak as Martin lifts him from his chair. “You will spend some time with me now.” And martin carries his boyfriend into the room that he has made his bedroom. And drops him onto the bed. “Martin! What are you doing?” 

Martin smiled and sat down on the bed besides his boyfriend. “Martin?” “Oh stop fussing. I am just going to braid your hair.” “Huh?” “Turn around.” And Jon- surprisingly enough- complied. He turned his back to Martin who started dragging his finger gently through the black and grey strands detangling them carefully. It took awhile before he could actually start braiding the hair but by the time, he could Jon had relaxed against his hands and for the first time since this was happening the tension left his shoulders if only a little bit. 

And they remained there for a while. Time was so non-existent now but still. They revelled in the little peace as long as they could. Martin carefully braiding small strands of Jon’s Hair, occasionally talking, mostly just in silence. 

Martin even convinced Jon to stay with him while he slept. And it wasn’t great. Martin still had nightmares. But they seemed a lot more bearable than they had been. And maybe this was the way they would survive all this. Not with grandiose. Or very well. But together.


End file.
